Night School
by Sniks
Summary: The characters in Adventure Time both the in the Land of Aaa and in the Land of Ooo are going to school in the day but not all of them like being in the sun all day. Well, especially Marceline and Marshall Lee but sometimes they just can't help it because of the ones they love. And some of them even have jobs and gigs.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

Hey-o my fellow authors and readers! This is my very first fan fiction of the series Adventure Time and it's about Marceline and Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum.I was so excited to write this because I absolutely adore Marceline (even though there's a weird coincidence that I also play the bass and that I also dress like her) *shudder* Anyway Bubbline is my favorite couple in Adventure Time (and that because I have an addiction to yuri)and by the way the things that they're doing are like regular old people. Anyway I'll just cut to the chase, please enjoy this story that I completely made up.

P.S At the bottom of each chapter I publish will be a link to a website which will show you how the characters look like/ dress up like in the chapter you've just finished reading (just to help you visualize the whole chapter)

P.S.S All characters in the Adventure Time series will be mentioned here ( the characters from the Land of Aaa, Susan Strong, ChooseGoose etc…. but of course I'll add twists to their roles) :D

Beep…Beep…Beep...Beep…Beep

"BMO hit the snooze button" Bonnibele commanded lazily

"Sorry but I can't do that you have work and you can't be late or your boss will kill you" BMO declared

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind being late for a few minutes" Bonnibelle answered lazily

Beep…Beep….Beep…Beep….Beep….Beep

"I'm getting really impatient and annoyed BMO" Bonnibelle said already sitting up and ready to disassemble BMO.

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

"That's it! Come here you little robot..thing!" Bonnibelle yelled

"Oh no!" BMO yelled back

BMO hurriedly ran around the room running as fast as his tiny robot legs could carry him and also avoiding those scary inventions Bonnibelle was creating but he was more worried about his circuits, he was afraid his circuits would overheat. But Bonnie of course persistently still chased BMO even though she already know she'd look like a complete idiot and that BMO would run out of steam and his circuits would overheat and she'd have to fix him up because he was her only alarm clock and annoying yet great friend. Sometimes Bonnibelle asked herself why she even invented BMO, the first time Bonnibelle saw BMO was when BMO was on top of a big stinky pile of trash and leftovers combined she also regretted getting BMO out of that mess because she smelled like moldy cheese for three straight days and believe Bonnibelle, her parents made her take a shower five times a day from then on but lucky for BMO he was a cute tiny robot who was found and recycled who couldn't take a bath, but they both had to undergo not sleeping for three straight days because of that horrible and to add up they both had that horrible stench, anyway, this is Bubblegum's story not BMO's. But alas Bonnie caught up to BMO and grabbed his tiny robot legs, she had a hard time holding BMO's legs cause they were so tiny that she couldn't even believe that BMO could run that fast with those legs she was holding right now.

"You seriously thought that you could outrun me BMO" Bonnie smirked

"Not in a million years but I could do this" BMO smirked back

Then BMO released an electric shockwave and which paralyzed Bonnie which means she let go of BMO therefore letting BMO land on his own heiny/ham and as for Bonnie well she fell straight to the floor and couldn't move a single muscle.

"BMO if I'm late for work I blame you" Bonnie said seriously

"W-w-what?!" BMO exclaimed

"Well for starters you're the one who caused all this and second you're the one who paralyzed me you little mutant robot" Bonnie explained

"But you're the lazy teenage girl who was to sleepy to get out of bed and now look at the outcome of your mistake" BMO said

"But I guess in the end we're both right" BMO and Bonnie said in unison

"Jinx! You owe me a soda" BMO exclaimed proudly

"Glob curse it BMO!" Bonnie screamed

BMO laughed even though he could hardly stand up because of the impact of his fall he also could hardly feel his heiny/hams.

"Stop laughing and get me my stash of potions on my desk" Bonnie said

"Okay" BMO said

BMO got off his own heiny/ham and already getting up on his feet when-

"What is all the fuss about?" Bonnie's father asked

"BMO—uhh…B-B-BMO accidentally paralyzed me…" Bonnie stuttered

"I'll let you off the loose you two just because I'm worried you'd get late Bonnie" Bonnie's father said seriously

"Now where is your de-paralyze potion?" Bonnie's father asked

"You'll find it in a big box behind that pile of chemistry books" Bonnie said

Bonnie's father quickly set aside the chemistry books and began rummaging through the big box to find the de-paralyze syrum. A couple of minutes has passed and alas Bonnie's father found the syrum and made Bonnie drink it.

"Thanks dad" Bonnie said with the sweetest smile

"No problem sweetie" Bonnie's father smiled back

"Now take a shower, change your clothes and go to work" Bonnie's father commanded

"Yes dad" Bonnie replied

Bonnie's father then went out of the room and so did BMO. Bonnie was so happy to have alone time but that lasted for only a few seconds because she had to obey his father and go to work.

"Bonnie are you done yet?" Bonnie's father asked while discreetly yelling

"Just a second dad" Bonnie replied

After what she recently just said she immediately ran (practically) out of her room, went down the flight of stairs, ate breakfast and said goodbye to her parents.

"Bye dad, bye mom" Bonnie said kissing her parents goodbye

"Goodbye honey" Bonnie's mother and father said in unison

"Be back home before dinner" Bonnie's mother added

"Okay mom" Bonnie replied

Bonnie went out of the house and called a taxi.

"Where do you wanna go m'am?" the taxi driver asked

"I need you to take me to Sweet Delights café" Bonnie declared

"Yes m'am" the taxi driver replied

The drive to the café was pretty fast.

"Keep the change" Bonnie winked

"Thanks" the taxi driver smiled

"Don't mention it" Bonnie replied

Bonnie got out of the taxi. Went inside the café and-

"You're a few minutes late young lady" Me-wow (Bonnie's boss) said with an agitated look plastered on his face

"Sorry boss" Bonnie chuckled

"Your lucky I'm not in the mood" Me-wow added

"I guess I am lucky" Bonnie snickered

"Unlike some other people" Bonnie smirked

"Stop talking to yourself and get to work" Me-wow ordered

"Yes sir Mr. Wow" Bonnie said

Bonnie was a waitress at the Sweet Delights café and I think her parents forgot to mention that she attends night school which she really hates because she dislikes night time and the fact that she has never undergone night school although she's made a lot of friends there like Finn,Gumball,LSG (Lumpy Space Girl), LBP (Lumpy Space Boy not LittleBigPlanet),Lady Rainacorn and other people.

Time has passed and it was about time that Bonnie went back home and got her things for nightschool.

"I'm gonna go home now" Bonnie said

"Hurry up and get out of my café" Me-wow yelled

Bonnie quickly got out when Me-wow said hurry up.

"Geez he's crankier than usual" Bonnie sighed

"You said it BB" the voice chuckled

Bonnie was surprised to hear a voice right behind her back

"What the glob Finn!" Bonnie yelled

"Just chill BB" Finn said

"Where's Jake?" Bonnie asked

"Jake went to pick up Lady from the Cloud Kingdom" Finn said

"Who's your girlfriend Finn?" the voice asked

"She's not my girlfriend Marceline" Finn blushed

"Oh really" Marceline said

Marceline was pretty tall, her hair was long like mine but instead of pink colored hair she had black colored hair. She was wearing a green shirt with the top buttons left unbuttoned therefore letting her black inner t-shirt show, she wore black jeans and she wore red converse with black shoelaces.

"I'm dating Flare Fire (Flame Princess) remember" Finn said

"I completely forgot about Flair" Marceline said

"*clears throat* Can you at least introduce to me to your friend over here? Bonnie pouted

"Oh sorry BB, this is Marceline she's my new neighbor and she's also attending night school" Finn explained

"Wait we're also neighbors doesn't that mean Marceline and I are-

"Yup! Were all neighbors" Finn exclaimed

"Stop screaming you globhead" Marceline sighed

"Anyway nice to meet you BB" Marceline said stretching out a hand toward me

"Nice to meet you too" I said shaking Marceline's hand

"My real name is Bonnibelle Bubblegum, Finn is just too lazy to say my name so he calls me BB but you could call me Bonnie" Bonnie explained

"Then I guess I was right when I said Finn's head was only 20% air and 80% stupid stuff" Marceline chuckled

Me and Marceline at that joke

"Anyway my name is Marceline Abadeer" Marceline said

"Nice to meet you Marceline" I replied

"Just so you could get to know each other better I'm gonna come to your house everyday and get the glob out of you there and then force you guys on a friendly date" Finn explained

"I'll accept your offer you globhead only if she agrees" Marceline said pointing at me

"Oh glob, if I say no I'd feel real guilty because we just met. I guess I have no other choice" Bonnie thought to herself

"Sure why not" I said with the biggest fake smile that I could muster

"Okay!" Finn yelled

"Do you seriously have to scream everytime you open your mouth?" Marceline said

"You'll eventually get use to it Marceline" I chuckled

Then suddenly-

Ring…Ring….Ring…Ring

That horrible ringtone sounded like Finn with a sore throat trying to imitate BMO's personalized ringtones (but believe me Finn's ringtone was worse than a moldy piece of cheese)

"What kind of a nuthead would have such a horrible ringtone?" Marceline asked in disgust

"Hehehehe…That'll probably be me" Finn chuckled

"Is everything you own annoying?" Marceline asked still annoyed

"Well-

"Don't answer that question" Marceline said

"Anyway, I gotta take this call" Finn said walking a few meters away

"Sure Finn" I replied

"Before I forget to mention, there's one very important detail you probably need to know about me" Marceline said putting a hand on the back of her head

"What is it?" I asked

"Before I tell you I need you to promise me that you will not scream, yell, and faint to what I'm about to tell you" Marceline said with a serious expression

"Uh..okay" I replied nervously

"Good cause what I'm about to tell you is pretty much gonna shock you" Marceline said

" .GLOB" I thought to myself a zillion times

"I kinda' saw you naked in your bedroom this morning" Marceline said really fast although I could understand

When Marceline said the "saw you naked", I could totally feel my self blush into 50 shades of red.

"H-h-how?!" I stuttered

"Well my house is right next to yours and the fact that you left your curtains open is how I saw you naked" Marceline chuckled

"It's nothing to laugh about" I pouted

"Sorry" Marceline said with a playful smile

"Is it just me or do you have fangs?" I asked

"Back!" Finn screamed

"Here comes the globhead" Marceline sighed

"Hey guys I need to get to Jake so Marceline I need you to do me a favor and accompany BB" Finn declared

"In exchange for a pack of strawberries?" Marceline asked

"Yup!" Finn screamed

"See you guys later!" Finn said while already running away from us

"You were saying?" Marceline asked

"I asked why you have fangs" I said

"Oh…." Marceline said softly

"It'll probably best if you don't know about it" Marceline replied

"I'll respect your right to privacy Marceline" I said

"Thanks BB" Marceline said

"Anyway where are you going now?" Marceline asked

"I'm going home to get my stuff for night school" I said

"Finn told me to accompany you so I guess have to come with you besides we're neighbors we could both get our stuff at the same time" Marceline smirked

To be Continued…..

Marceline- . .240.

Princess . .240.

. .240.

The links above me are probably what the characters look like in the chapter. By the way, this chapter isn't still finished I'm still gonna continue it in another chapter (obviously).


	2. Stuck in Detention

This is obviously the continuation of the first chapter so this time it's more on the night school part. Anyway thanks to the certain people who reviewed, followed, and faved my story. You'd probably be surprised of the Ice King and Ice Queens roles. By the way, the characters in the Land of Aaa show up in this chapter.

Bonnibelle's P.O.V

"Now c'mon let's go I don't like to be late on my first day" Marceline said

"Neither do I Marceline" I said

"Then I guess we're on the same page Bon" Marceline smirked

"Enough with the chitchat let's go" I said

"Okay" Marceline replied

Me and Marceline called a taxi

"Where do you want to go?" the taxi driver asked

"I need you to take us to 34 Gumdrop Street" I replied

"Yes m'am" the taxi driver replied

The taxi driver strolled through town, the skyscrapers shimmered in the beautiful night sky

"It's pretty peaceful tonight" I said

"What?" Marceline asked

"Oh, it's nothing" I replied

The taxi driver then asked something really embarrassing

"Are you two young ladies dating or something?" the taxi driver asked curiously

"W-w-what?!" I stuttered

"You got it all wrong old man!" Marceline yelled

"Okay okay calm down, I was just asking" the taxi driver replied

"So are you relatives or something?" the taxi driver asked

"We're just friends" Marceline and I said in unison

"Jinx! You owe me a soda" Marceline yelled

"Glob curse it!" I yelled

Marceline chuckled when I said that

"Hey old guy you mind if you ask a question or two?" Marceline asked

"Sure" the taxi driver replied

"My first question is Do you know a kid named Finn?, and my second question is what's your name?" Marceline asked

"Wait you know that kid who's really annoying?!" the taxi driver asked

"Yeah and you got it right when you said he's really annoying" Marceline smirked

"And my name is Ned Kremer" Ned replied

"Nice to meet you Ned" I said

"And what might be your name?" Ned asked

"My name is Bonnibelle Bubblegum" I replied

"And I'm Marceline Abadeer" Marceline added

"Nice to meet you two" Ned said

Then I heard tiny screech right beneath my feet I guess we came to a stop

"Here we are" Ned said

"Thanks Ned" I replied

"Here's my fare" I said

"Keep the change" I added

"Why thanks" Ned replied

"I'll see you in another time" Ned added

Then Ned drove off to find more customers/passengers.

"I guess your Mrs. Goody Two Shoes" Marceline chuckled

"Oh shut your globhole Marceline" I pouted

I opened the gate of our fence then I asked Marceline come in, she just walked pass by me and walked to the house's front door. While I was at the doorstep, Marceline opened the door and said-

"Ladies first" Marceline smirked

"You do realize were both girls right?" I asked

"Yeah but your the lady and I'm the rebel" Marceline smirked

"Anyway I'll leave you here for a second and I'm gonna get my stuff from my house" Marceline said

"Sure" I replied

"Who's your new friend honeybun?" a very familiar voice asked

I so hated dad for calling me that I mean it is so embarrassing but I guess I had to deal with it sooner or later.

"Stop calling me that Dad!" I yelled

"Relax honey it was just a joke" Dad chuckled

"As I was saying, who's your new friend?" Dad asked

"I'm Marceline Abadeer" Marceline replied

"Nice to see you Marceline" Dad said

"I gotta go and get my stuff from my house now " Marceline said

"Please call me Manfred" Dad said

"Okay" Marceline said

"I'll be back to get your daughter Manfred" Marceline added

Then she discreetly walked away

"She seems nice" Dad said

"You just made everything awkward" I pouted

"Sorry honey now go get your things upstairs" Dad commanded

"Yes dad" I replied

I went up the flight of stairs, walked around the hallway and finally arrived at my doorstep I opened my bedroom door and slightly leaning on it as I open. I can't believe I still even had the energy to go to night school after a long day at the cafe. But I might had problem getting my stuff for class, because I had a lot of books in my room, heck! It was filled with books about chemistry, algebra, physics and other things that involve Science. So it took a bit of rummaging the exact books I needed. When I finally found them I quickly went downstairs, said goodbye to my parents and quickly went outside the house then I saw Marceline texting on her phone. I guess she noticed me because she said-

"Oh hey Bon" Marceline said

This time she was wearing a gray unbuttoned chequered shirt, a black t-shirt with 28 in white lettering, black jeans, black converse, a grey cap and her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"You ready to go?" Marceline asked

"Yup" I replied

"Okay then let's go" Marceline said

She walked away from where she just was headed for the gate. When I started to notice that there was a motorcycle at the driveway and then I asked Marceline

"Hey Marceline" I said

"What?" Marceline asked as she was opening the gate

"Do you know who owns that motorcycle at our driveway?" I asked

"It's mine" Marceline said

My mouth dropped open when she said that. I mean how come she get's a motorcycle? But that's not the point, why does she have a motorcycle?

"Do you even have a driver's license?" I asked

"Nah who cares" Marceline replied

"W-what?!" I stuttered

"You can't drive a motorcycle without a driver's license" I explained

"Yeah I can" Marceline said

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked

"Well duh,why would I own a motorcycle if I don't know how to drive it?" Marceline explained

"You do have a point" I said

"Yes I do" Marceline said with a playful smile on her face

"Now shut your glob and get on the motocycle" Marceline said who I didn't notice was already on the motorcycle

"Stop telling me what to do Marceline" I said

"Whatever" Marceline said

Before I knew it I was already at school and once again hearing a tiny screech right beneath my feet just like in the taxi earlier.

"Thanks Marceline" I said

"Isn't it weird when you say bon twice it say bonbon" Marceline said

"Don't change the subject" I said

I was just about to give Marceline a lecture about not changing the subject when an annoying boy with blonde hair popped in. Yup, it's Finn

"Hey guys!" Finn yelled

"Here comes the Annoying Lemon" Marceline said while rolling her eyes

"I brought Jake and Lady Rainacorn with me this time" Finn said

"Doesn't that mean Elastic Dog and Korean Rainbow is with you?" Marceline chuckled

"Speaking of Jake and Lady Rainacorn" I said

"Where are they?" I asked

"They went to buy some hotdogs" Finn said

"Are they always together?" I asked

"Most of the time" Finn replied

"So where's your girlfriend?" I asked

"Actually, I have no zipping idea" Finn said

"You have got to be one of the most less protective boyfriends in the whole Candy Kingdom" Marceline said

"I'll take that as a compliment" Finn replied

"Whatever" Marceline said

"So you've been together much" Finn teased

"That's because you told me to accompany her home remember?" Marceline said

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Finn replied

"You should really remove that hat once in awhile Finn" I said

"No way!" Finn screamed cheerfully

"It's my most favourite hat in the whole world!" Finn (once again) screamed

"Okay okay we get it, it's your blubbalubin hat" Marceline said, rolling her eyes

"Anyway, let's get to class" I said

"Can't argue with that" Marceline replied

"Oh yeah spoiler alert, our advisor is pretty cranky and has an ugly fiancée" Finn winked

"I already know that information Finn" Marceline replied

"Oh" Finn added

We were already heading upstairs when Finn said the recent words he has just spoken and I just don't get how fast the time was because when I looked at my watch it was already 6:15

"Hurry up Finn" I yelled

"You do realize he's only 2 floors below right" Marceline said

"Really?" I asked

"He's pretty athletic" Marceline added

"I completely forgot about that" I said

"Your a beautiful and forgetful young maiden huh?" Marceline smirked

"I would be happy if you didn't repeat what you recently just said" I replied

"Stop saying too much words Bon" Marceline teased

"I do not say too much words Marceline!" I yelled

That's when I realized I was already at the door of the classroom. And that's also when I started to realize that Marceline was right behind me and Finn was pacing or for simple definition is actually running toward the door.

"Excuse me!" Finn yelled

Finn pushed me aside and I was pretty lucky to find myself in Marceline's arms and not on the marbled, ice cold floor then Finn hurriedly opened the door, tripped on the way inside and finally fell in the arms of a girl who had somewhat red hair and orange skin. Yup, you guessed it it's Flair Fire (fire princess). Now back to what embarrassing just happened to me.

"You okay?" Marceline asked

I quickly stood off totally embarrassed of what happened and said-

"O-o-of course I am!" I stuttered

"Finn! I'm gonna kill you" I yelled

"You!" a strange voice yelled

I turned around to see a man with white hair, with a very big white beard, a blue suit, blue pants, black shoes and was wearing teeny weeny round glasses. (It's the Ice King). And I also saw a girl who also had white hair, in a blue suit, blue skirt, black heels, and red rectangular glasses and also her hair was tied into a bun.

"What are you yelling for? That's our job" they both said in unison

"U-u-um you see Finn went running toward-" I stuttered and was rudely interrupted

"Detention!" the man screamed

"B-b-but?!" I stuttered

"No buts!" he screamed

"Yes sir" I said softly

"Good now get inside!" he screamed

"He sure is noisier than Finn" I said to myself

I went inside just to find Flair Fire sitting next to Finn who was sitting next Marceline who was sitting next to the window so I just sat in front of her to find Jake sitting right next to me who was sitting next Lady Rainacorn who was sitting next to Peppermint Butler (I didn't change PB's name because of the way he dresses).

"Good night class" the man who recently put me in detention greeted

"I'm Mr. King but my full name is Dave King (Ice King)" Mr. King added

"Good night Mr. King" all of us said in unison

"Anyway today we are going to learn about symmetry" Mr. King announced

"Symmetry is something that is almost completely equal etc..." Mr. King said

I stopped listening after the second time he said symmetry. I thought we were suppose to learn about advanced chemistry or physics and stuff. I mean I already practically know everything about symmetry heck even a ten year old would already probably know about symmetry. So I was pretty much wondering why we were learning about symmetry.

"Well this is boring than boring" I overheard at the back of my ear

"It's not that boring Marceline" I chuckled

"Oh really" Marceline said

"You'll be stuck here learning worst things than this Marceline" I chuckled

"The horror" Marceline sighed

"We should probably shut up before we get caught talking to each other" Marceline smirked

"For once your actually right" I smiled

Then we stopped talking to each other right after that conversation and continued on with the class schedule and other things that involve learning. Then I was so happy I could burst up and fly into the heavens because class was already over but then I suddenly remembered that I still had to stay because of detention. So I just sat there plainly looking on the drawings that "were" symmetrical but note actually symmetrical that were drawn on the chalkboard with multi-colored chalk like red, green, blue and violet. After that weird gazing, I noticed Marceline walking toward me-

"Sorry to burst your bubble but the teachers not here anymore" Marceline said

"I know" I replied

"Then why are you still here bon?" Marceline asked

"I'm in detention" I replied

"Well, your in a sticky situation" Marceline chuckled while patting my head

"Anyway, I hate to leave you here but I have to because Lemongrab will get mad at me if I don't arrive at about 9:30 and it's already 9:10 and obviously that means have 20 minutes to beat the clock and still not get grounded" Marceline explained

"Wait who's Lemongrab?" I asked

"I'll explain everything tomorrow" Marceline said

She then quickly took off leaving me in an completely empty room and I guess she was right when she said the teacher left so I decided to just go home. When I arrived downstairs I immediately called a taxi and went home.

"Here keep the change" I said handing him my payment for the ride

"Thanks" the taxi driver said

I arrived home said hello to my parents, went up stairs, changed into my pajamas and immediately went to sleep. Not really excited for the day ahead me

Sorry for the late update guys. I have been focusing on my studies lately did I mention I'm only 11 and also only in the 5th grade? Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who read this story (it means an awful lot to me) it really helps sometimes I just like putting stuff I would most likely want to happen to a friend and that I was either Marceline or PB. Once again thanks oh yeah by the way I was kinda lazy on writing the last few parts so I decided to wing it and just say "Screw this!" XD Oh yeah by the way I'm gonna put the link to the pictures of the characters in the review box


End file.
